


Trouble in Paradise （Wesker/Leon，隐Jake/Leon）

by noel2236



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noel2236/pseuds/noel2236
Summary: 接在Delirium（N年）之后，用了一点《好兆头》背景设定





	Trouble in Paradise （Wesker/Leon，隐Jake/Leon）

Albert·Wesker，今天看起来也得意洋洋。

因为他在云端，俯视众生，悠闲地喝着一杯红茶。这是世界上最好的红茶，很纯，不加糖。另外托了新朋友的福，他还有一份玛格丽特做下午茶点心，虽然他觉得有点太酥松，而且还不够甜。Adam Benford来天堂还不太久，整个人还有点迷迷糊糊的，模样也是死去时的那副老态，Wesker判断他大概需要半个月时间才能像他一样习惯这里，然后才知道如何自由地把外表转化到最满意的阶段。

别以为在天堂里外表就无所谓了，下午茶时间就靠这个来得到想吃的东西，如果长得挺不招人喜欢的，那就没有人和你分享食物了。这倒是Wesker来这里之前完全没有想到的，既然是天堂嘛，那就应该应有尽有才对，可是他忽略了一个特别重要的事，啊就他们的主，什么都喜欢个唯一性。“要有茶。”Wesker说，于是就有了茶，他生前最爱的红茶，但是第二天他想来杯加了牛奶和糖的，结果出现的仍然是纯的红茶。他把这个情况向接待过自己的天使亚茨拉菲尔反映，天使歪着头挺可爱地望着他，“红茶不好吗？”

“当然好，但是也想换个口味？”

“不会的，你最喜欢的是红茶，那么就应该不想要别的才对呀。”天使回答。

这个逻辑……Wesker望着呆萌的天使皱起了眉，然后觉得既然到天堂了，那大概就是这种逻辑吧。所以要有酒，就是金酒，要有菜，就是荷兰豆，要有肉，就是雪花牛，要有鱼——这个倒是无论谁要出来的结果都一样，五饼二鱼的那个鱼。

而且还巨难吃，难怪那么多人一起吃还剩下了。

顺便一提，亚茨拉菲尔是高阶天使，一般来说不做接待员。但是那天似乎他被发现弄丢了火焰剑什么的，就被下放基层了。天使看到他飘上来时有点惊讶，温柔可亲地问他难道不应该是下地狱的料吗？他嘿嘿地笑了笑，说我临终忏悔做得可好了，不信你查。

天使翻了翻资料。“哇，真棒，难怪你被破格录取……啊不回归了主的怀抱。可是你知道吗，你真的比较适合地狱啊，那里大家都自己为自己操心，没那么多乱七八糟的规矩，而且……”

他眯起了眼睛，天使顿时捂住了嘴唇，小心翼翼地张望了一阵，然后松了口气，继续看了看他的资料——虽然在他看来不过是个很莫名的水晶球。

“啊……所以你是为了等人，才一定要上天堂啊。”天使说。

他没否认。他知道那个小家伙一定会上天堂，不管做不做临终忏悔。

“那他要是以为你一定会下地狱，所以也拼命下地狱了怎么办？”亚茨拉菲尔蓝色的眼睛无辜地望着他。

Shit。他差点就骂出来了，不过因为是在天堂的大门口，这个词在脑子里就自动变成了“哔——”

“我现在走还来得及么？”他问。

“来不及了。”伴随着不知哪里传来的一句庄严的“哈利路亚”，亚茨拉菲尔把一个金色的光环放在他头上，“你的临终忏悔做得可好了。”

所以Albert·Wesker就这样在天堂里住下了，过上了要什么有什么但种类比较匮乏的生活。顺便一提，如果生前在某个种类最爱的这一项是空白的，那么就无论如何也召唤不出来。还好Adam喜欢吃玛格丽特，他终于有点心吃了。他们就一起就着红茶吃点心，顺便观看下面的世界。大部分时候他们的频道不太一样，Adam要看家人——一大家子人，他又没有那么多家人可看，就看看打仗。但他们的频道还是经常合起来的，就拿今天来说，两个人一起默不作声地看了一会儿之后，不知道该说什么好。

“那是你的儿子？”最后还是Adam打破了沉寂。

“据说是的。我就和那女人搞过那么一次，她就跑了。”但是人一旦死了，就没有秘密了。所以他死了之后才知道自己原来有个后代。

“他们两个不会……”

Wesker觉得这个问题好严峻。他想喝上好的白兰地，想吃各种甜点心，虽然当初他投喂那个小特工时并没有想到这一点，但是想想看，顶级的手工巧克力，又甜又奶的水果味儿童奶酪，浓香柔软的芝士蛋糕，浇满奶油的华夫饼，塞满了提子干的重油重糖的曲奇……

似乎都要变成单一的爱多尼亚特产的焦糖杏仁了。

在天堂虽然可以看到下面发生的事情，但也仅限于此，如果在地狱的话倒是还能做点啥，只要不被抓到——亚茨拉菲尔如是说——而且还能看到卧室里的景象，不像天堂会自动黑屏。

Wesker开始焦虑了，“要有百忧解！”他说，结果出现的是一本圣经，另外要有大麻，要有海洛因，要有伟哥的结果都和这个一样，谁也不好说什么。要怪就怪他死得早，那个小家伙又生得晚。十年真短啊……不知不觉他来天堂就已经五年了，倒不是说他死了的话那个小家伙必须给他守个寡什么的，但是五年就这样过去了，他还以为会一直这样呢。

他还记得第一次和Leon确认关系的日子，谁想到十年后那竟是他的死期。

“你死了的第二天倒是全世界都在庆祝。”Adam说。

“少来，第二天是妇女节，所以理论上只有一半人在庆祝。”

和Adam一起喝茶并不算太愉快，但至少不寂寞了。Wesker的“朋友”基本上都不在天堂，所以五年了他都自己飘自己的。在天堂里并不容易遇见其他人，就算遇到了也是惊鸿一瞥，擦肩而过，除非彼此之间有某种联系。当Adam熟悉了天堂之后，也不得不怀着歉意告诉他，“不好意思，我要回家人那里去了。”

当然，他心想，大部分人都这样。他一直看着Leon，所以Adam一死他就在门口守着，那两天天堂忙坏了，高橡市的七万人有一半都来了这，外加迎接他们的家属，整个天堂大门挤得像早高峰时的北京一号线，亚茨拉菲尔只好又去帮忙。“上回这么忙还是98年呢，”天使说，还夹杂着“克鲁利这下爽了，这么多灵魂”“讨厌没时间喂鸭子了”的小声絮叨。他趁Adam刚进大门，顶着一个金色光环还在犯迷糊的时候，赶快把死了的总统一把拽走。

因为他们都在差不多同一时间认识了同一个小家伙，虽然那个小家伙如今已经36岁，还……

“哎哟怎么头痛了一下？”Adam抱怨，“不是死了就不觉得痛了吗？”

“因为Leon刚刚一枪打爆了你的头。”他解释道，“就那会儿你还站着呢。”

“哦对，啊哔——的病毒！”Adam叫道，让一个天使往这边看了一眼。

“欢迎加入俱乐部。”他耸了耸肩。

所以这是他们短时间内最后一次下午茶了，Adam和家人团聚之后，大概要好长时间才会再有和他见面的机会，但到底是多长就连亚茨拉菲尔也说不好。所以连玛格丽特也吃不到了，这事儿真烦人。十年里他给Leon带过多少好吃的啊，怎么就没想过自己尝尝？

不过Adam提醒了他，家人，别忘了Leon的家人。他对家人没什么感情不代表Leon没有，Leon爱爸爸妈妈，还爱爷爷奶奶，还有叔叔婶婶，Kennedy家也是一大家子人，何况除了家人之外，要是不幸什么Ark、Ada、Angela、Alexander等人也死得比较早的话，等到Leon来天堂的那一天，他估计还得先去取号。

“我应该会比他们靠前吧？”他想得太用力，结果给Adam听到了。人死了之后没有秘密，所以Adam什么都知道。前美国总统看了看他——忘了说，他是39岁的模样——然后象征性地拍了拍他的肩膀，“别这么没自信。”

不是他没自信，他实在闹不准天堂这顺序到底怎么排的，不管按认识的时间还是字母顺序他都不是第一个，好烦人啊。但说到底，任何问题都会有办法，何况作为一个反派，你不勤奋不专注不具备强大的行动力的话，出门都不好意思和人打招呼。

所以这一天，他依然得意洋洋，活得还是那么得瑟，因为他有主意了。

喝完最后一口茶，吃掉最后一块玛格丽特，他向Adam告别。“忙你的去吧，我没工夫陪你了。”

明明是……Adam没有说出来，反正想得够用力的话大家都能听到。

“那么祝你成功。”Adam说，渐渐地消失在了云雾中。

又只剩他一个人了，不过这次他倒不太会觉得寂寞了，因为他有事要做。在天堂里想要和人见面并不容易，但是你努力又有耐心地一个一个擦肩而过的话，总会遇上的。

那么仔细想想，就从Kennedy夫妇开始好了，只要能遇到他们俩，就能和Kennedy一家一起等着他的小Leon来了。

Kennedy一家会拒绝他吗？他倒不担心这个。

他的临终忏悔做得可好了。


End file.
